


Creek Runaway.

by An0therOneB1tesTheDust



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craig is more outward with his feelings, Craig's eye colors change based on lighting, Drama, Established Relationship, Flirty Craig Tucker, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, POV Craig, POV First Person, POV Tweek, Panic Attacks, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Pip is fucking dead, Probable mention of drugs., Romance, Slash pairing, Slight Injuries to both Minor and Major characters., Smoking, Swearing, Touch-starved Craig, Tweek has heterochromia, Tweek is more mellowed out and sarcastic, are these too many tags?, comedy (sometimes), slight angst, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0therOneB1tesTheDust/pseuds/An0therOneB1tesTheDust
Summary: 2 teens, Tweek and Craig have run away together because of Tweek’s abusive parents. They suffer through hardships, get into stupid fights, and be affectionate. They meet new people and do things that they never expected they have to do. But it’s all in the name of their love. Right?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Creek South Park, Hints of Estella Havisham/Pip Pirrip, Pipella
Kudos: 4





	1. One Tries To Fly Away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a roleplay I had with one of my friends on Twitter, and is probably gonna be finished.. never. But.. one day I’ll write the ending.

CREEK RUNAWAY

DAY 1 

“We should go, NOW.” I said to Tweek. He seemed kind of freaked out. He should be. “W..Wait l..like.. right now?!?“ I responded, “Yes, right NOW. They might find us here. Take off your cap and gown we have to go.“ He started taking off the gown. “O..Oh god this is actually happening..” He threw the cap on the floor. Mine were already off. I searched for my car keys in my old bag. “We gotta go now! our parents are looking for us.” He replied back, “T..Then lets go dude!! Where's the c..car?” I pulled out the keys from my satchel and took his hand, leading him out of the gymnasium. “Outside, hidden under a tree, now let’s go!” He looked around, and followed me from behind. “W..Wait so y..you were planning this all this time?!” I sighed and groaned. “Yes I fucking was, honey.” I looked around as well and unlocked the car doors before hopping into the drivers seat. “Stuff like this takes time. I know where we’re going.” He ran over to the passenger seat and got in. “h..holy shit..” He looked so shocked. So scared. I clicked in my seatbelt, sticking the key into the ignition and turning it sideways as the engine rumbled. “I brought the stuff we need, it’s all in the backseat.” I looked around cautiously before pulling into the driveway. He clicked in his seatbelt kinda in a panic and looked at me. “I..I can't believe this is actually happening....“ I replied, trying to remain as calm as possible for him. “Me neither. i don’t tend to jump to decisions like this but.. it’s for the best.” I looked into the rear view mirror and pulled out onto the road. As I drove, I put in a GPS for some rundown motel in Nevada. He placed his hand on his forehead still processing everything that's going on. It was so.. weird. We were running away. At 17 and 18. I looked over at him and sighed. “On the way, we can get some food. I’ve been saving up for this.” “A..Alright then.. w..wait you actually saved up and planned all of this without telling me anything?” “I told you when we were 10.“ He started to think and search through his many memories of us together. “O..Oh... I remember now... I..I guess you kept your promise..” He let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I did.” I looked around and sighed. “How about you sleep this off for now. I’ll wake you up.” He sank down into his seat and fell asleep.

***

After what felt like an eternity I eventually stopped at a Dairy Queen, I really haven't eaten that much today so I'm fucking starving. I rolled up to the drive thru and lowered the doors glass. Shitty menu for a shitty place. No.. Everywhere is shit at this point... Well.. At least I have Tw-

"Hello Welcome to Dairy Queen, may I take your order?" My thoughts were quickly disturbed by someone talking through the speaker, they sound like they didn't want to be there, and I don't judge them, not one bit.. "Uhhh... Yeah I'll have a chicken strip basket.. With uhhh.. A vanilla milkshake.." I could hear the person on the other end groan. "Anything else sir..?" I look over at Tweek and back to the speaker. "Give me a second." I looked over at Tweek once again and shook his shoulder. "Tweek, TWEEK!" He quickly shot up and started shaking, uhm, okay. "OH MY GOD WHATS GOING ON?!" Tweek was basically screaming at this point, goddammit.. "Uhm.. Everything alright sir..?" Said the person on the speaker. "I said wait a second." I was quick to answer, goddamn asshole. I look over at Tweek who was inspecting his surroundings. "We're at a Dairy Queen, what do you want..?" He sank into his seat and held his head up. "H..Holy shit man.. Umm.. o..onion.. r..rings?!" I looked back to the speaker. "You there?" I waited for a respond. Did this asshole actually leave me- "Sorry about that where were we?" I rolled my eyes "Yeah I'll also have some onion rings.." I heard the person on the other end sigh. Is this guy serious? "Alright.. So... It's a chicken strip basket.. with a vanilla milkshake... And some onion rings..?" I huffed. "Yeah that's everything." I heard some typing from the other end, they really need to fix their shit.. "It'll be $9.18, please go to the next window" I pulled up to the next window and waited patiently. Some guy quickly came over and opened the window. "9.1-" "Yeah I know." I passed him the money and drove to the next window. "H..How long have you been driving..?" I looked over to the car's clock and back at him. "Like.. three hours..? Don't worry I drank an energy drink." Even though that was an hour ago.. " A..Are you tired..?" " A bit.." The worker opened the window, he looked pissed. He shoved the food towards me, I took the food and placed it between us. He then proceeds to shoved the milkshake towards me as well, some of it spilled. This fucking asshole who does he fucking think he is?! I took the cup placed it in the cup holder, then flipped him off and drove off to the parking lot. I turned the car engine off and looked over Tweek. "You can drive right?" He opened the bag and took out his onion rings. "Yeah.." I picked out a chicken strip and bit into it. "We'll take turns then." I took a sip from my milkshake and leaned back into my seat. "A..Alright.." I looked around and sighed. "We can probably find a tree to sleep near." Tweek stayed quiet, I'll take that as a yes.. 

After a couple of minutes of silence I decided to speak. " So... Any ideas for when we get to Nevada...?" "Hmmm... I mean.. We'll have to settle in first and probably look for a job..." He ate one of his onion rings. " All I know is that our last stop is the motel.. Maybe I could get a job there.." I finished one of my chicken strips and took out another one. "Maybe we could ask the motels receptionist if they're applying people.." I mean.. that's not a bad idea but like.. Would they actually hire us..? Who am I kidding.. I groaned. "I don't even know how we got to this point.." Tweek looked at me confused and tilted his head. "Uhm... What do you mean..?" Fuck. I just said that out loud. I should keep my shit to myself. "How did we get to the point of running away?" He sat up straight and started to think. Man.. I swear to god half of the time I wish I knew what Tweek was thinking... Never mind to be honest.. He thinks a lot so his mind must be full of weird and stressful thoughts. "I mean.. You were always the one to talk about the whole running away shit when we were kids.. And the shit with my parents.. S..So... For my well being..? I..I don't know man.." Oh god I remember now... Tweek's parents are literally the worst like... They used to feed him coffee 24/7 just for their business.. God.. "Oh.. Right.. At least we're miles away from them now..." I saw a smile creep into Tweek's face. At least he's happy.. "Maybe we should get married in Nevada.." He's cheeks tainted pink. "M..Maybe.." " Yeah.. Right on your birthday it'll be by law though so.... No party..." He just nodded and sank into his seat. In a weird way I just felt like saying that.. Like.. We've been together for eight years now.. I want to marry that spazz. I eventually finished up my meal leaving the fries behind, I took a last sip from my milkshake before turning the car engine back on. "Lets go find a place to hole up in.." "Alright then..." I let out a little sigh, I pulled back out and went to find some place to park in. After a few minutes of looking around I found a dirt road that looked abandoned and unused. I pulled into it and hid the car between the trees before turning the engine back off. I leaned back on my seat and drank what was left on my milkshake. 

I looked over at Tweek again.. He looked tired.. Me too. I didn't really like the idea of sleeping in a small ass car, and not in a comfy bed. He clicked off his seatbelt and leaned his seat back. I clicked my seatbelt off and kicked off my shoes before placing my hat on his head, he held onto the flaps and looked at me. "You look good.." I smiled at him and yawned. "Wanna sleep..?" He took off his shoes. "Yeah.." I sighed and closed my eye's. "Goodnight.." "Night.." I eventually fell fast asleep.


	2. Riding Around, Your Love Is Shaking Me Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig are riding around in Craig's car, heading towards Nevada. Hijinks ensue, but they're otherwise alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take anything Craig says with a grain of salt. Please DO NOT follow his advice on running ahead and never looking back, I just wanted to make a Bojack Horseman reference. ~ Admin Mex/Craig. 
> 
> Also warning for almost hitting cars in this chapter. If you like, please skip to the next chapter.

DAY 2  
CREEK RUNAWAY  
8:32 AM

I slowly open my eyes. The light of the warm morning sun hitting my face had risen me from my slumber. Tweek was already awake, hopefully he got enough sleep. He was playing with my hat. Messing around with the flaps and puffballs and such. He was always so endearing in these small ways. Little things that got to me. Like his eyelashes. I liked them so much. They were so.. pretty. I laughed a little nervously, "Mornin'?" He looked over and smiled, speaking softly for the first time in what feels like forever. "Good morning Craig." 

I asked quietly, "How're you?"

"I'm good.. what about you..?" He kept playing with my hat, fiddling with the strings.

"Same here.." I looked out onto the main road and saw police car. They're looking for us, aren't they?

"Get down." I suddenly said. He quickly got down and stayed quiet, pressing against his seat. I did the same and listened closely. The wheel made it hard to breathe, I feel like I'm gonna get stuck. He stared at me, kinda in a panic but kept quiet. I put my index finger over my mouth. He slowly nodded and placed his hand over his mouth. I could see him visibly shake as he sweat, his thoughts probably racing in his head. I slowly lifted my head up as I saw the police cars drive away. Good. I stayed still for a moment though. Careful. All my hard work can't go to waste. He remained quiet.

I let out a little sigh and got back into my seat, the leather squeaking a bit as I took in a breath of air, no longer constrained. 

"Are they gone..?" He whispered softly, still shaking as his eyes we wide. I didn't want him to be in so much worry. "Yeah babe." I replied, my eyebrows furrowed. Lets just hope the police officer came back. He quickly sat up and looked around in a panic, scared out of most of his wits. "H..Holy shit man!"

"God I know right? At least they’re gone."

"W..What if they come back?! A..and we get caught and have to head back to South Park?!" He started breathing rapidly as the shaking became worse. "Oh my god..."

I snapped my fingers at him. "Hey, hey Tweek. What are 5 things that you can see?

"Umm.. The streets, The sky, umm trees, grass, y..you..?"

"4 things you can touch."

"T..the car door.. y..your hand.. the seat.. and the glass..?" He looked at me confused.

"..3 things you can hear?"

"Y..Your voice.. the cars passing by.. and.. ummm.. the wind..?"

"2 things you can smell."

He sniffed the air. "The food we had yesterday and.. our perfume.."

"Anything you can taste?"

"Yesterday's food..?"

"Alright.. good. You feel any better?"

He blinked a few times. "Yeah.." I smiled a little, "Good." I started the engine back up again, he pulled up the seat and looked over at me, tilting his head. "Want me to drive for now..?" I thought for a second. I did really need a break, after all, I drove for hours on end. "Sure.." I put my shoes back on, opening the passenger door and hopped out of my seat, stretching as soon as I was out of the car. He did the same and switched to the driver's seat, plopping down into the leather seat. I got into the passenger's side, clicked in my seatbelt and sunk into my chair. He clicked in his seatbelt, turned the GPS back on and started driving. He got us out of the spot we were in and getting back onto the main road. I looked around suspiciously. Goddamn people. Existing. He kept driving and looked over at me. Then back to the road. "What..? Is someone following us?" I replied back, "No no.. just.. bleh. I feel suspicious. I’ll call the motel in a bit."

He replied with an oddly nonchalant "Alright.." He kept driving quietly. I sighed and got out my almost fully charged phone. I blocked everyone in my contacts. "Whatcha doing..?" He asked while keeping his eyes on the road. It never seemed to stop, did it?

"Blocking people." He nodded and kept driving.

"Did you block everyone on your phone?" I asked in my usual monotone voice.

"Nope.. Here.." He used one of his hands to look for his phone and tossed it over to me. He placed his hands back on the steering wheel. A nice, firm grip on it. A careful grip. What if something bad happens? I quickly got onto his half charged phone and started blocking everyone. I felt sad when I had to block Clyde, Jimmy, and Token. They were my friends. My best friends. And I have to abandon them. All in the name of my on and off love. Was it really worth it?

"What do you think everyone's thinking right now..? Do you think they're worried..?" Tweek asked softly, oddly calm for the first time in a while.

"I dunno.. I’ll check the news." I looked up South Park on his phone. I felt the color drain from my face.

He looked over, confused as to why I looked uncharacteristically mortified. 

"What..?"

"..they noticed." I managed to say that at least.

He took a deep breath and let it out. Trying to remain calm.. for once. "It's alright.. All that matters right now is us.. there's no turning back now.."

"..Yeah.. just.. we’re the second result, other than the description of the town itself."

"Holy shit..." He looked back at the road, his grip tightening on the wheel, the leather making a slight squeak.

"It says here.." I cleared my throat as I read the lines carefully. “Two widely known homosexual teens, Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker have gone missing right after the graduation of the seniors in South Park High. The authorities are currently searching for the missing teens.”

"They actually noticed." I laughed slightly, the years of being looked at as an object getting to me slightly. I thought they never cared for me. My parents didn't. My sister didn't. Am I just an accessory? A missing piece to the town. They only view me as an asset to the reputation. For being viewed as progressive, am I wrong?

He took deep breaths, his grip on the wheel loosening.

"Look.. We'll be alright.. right..?"

"Yeah.. yeah... we should stop at a gas station soon." I breathed out, the buildup in my throat straining my already nasally voice slightly.

"Mhm... there should be one coming up soon.." He attempted to reply with optimism in his voice, forcing a slight smile.

"We can get some slushees." I responded. Slushees were always a slight comfort. Sometimes my mom got me them at the gas station when dad made us go on trips. I miss being a kid. Or am I still one? I'm probably just an older kid in the smaller scheme of things.

"Oooh.. nicee.." He gave a more genuine smile. Sometimes, if they were shorter trips, he was allowed to come. I always shared with him. After a couple of minutes he finally stopped at a gas station.

I let out a little happy sigh and pulled my hood over my head. Anonymity is important. We still aren't in Nevada, as far as I'm sure. "Finally."

"S..should I stay in the car?" He asked nervously, a bit giddy about getting out of this goddamn car.

"No, we need to stretch our legs." I moved my legs a little, preparing for the odd ache I get when I stand up after being in a car for the past 24 fucking hours.

He hid his hair in my blue chullo hat and turned off the engine. "Lets go then.." He got out, stumbling a little as his legs got the strange sensations of standing up after not walking for hours. I took my keys and got out as well, locking the doors as I walked into the gas station. I rubbed my eye and kept my head down. He followed behind, looking suspicious while glancing around. I walked over to the slushee machine, facing away from the camera. I slowly hummed Freeze Your Brain. He hid his face from the cameras and continued to look around. "Freeze your braiiiinnn.." I quietly sang as I poured in a medium cup of coke slush, the satisfying noise of the slush pushing out a nice sensation towards my ears. He kept walking around, oddly quiet. His shoes on the linoleum making a loud noise compared to the almost empty room, the solitude leaking into our mood. Us and the world, right? I put in 2 straws, the plastic tubes pushing more slush up to the top. I walked over to him, winking. "Who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain.." He walked up to me as well, not as charmed as he usually would be.  
"Are you done..?" He whispered softly, his lips barely moving as he looked me in the eyes, his blue-green ones staring a bit intensely. I couldn't help but look at his eyelashes. So pretty. "Yeah. you want any snacks?" I whispered back, trying to keep my voice hushed while being unnoticeable in an isolated, quiet, cold and unforgiving room. "Uuuuhh.. Sure." He whispered back, his voice somehow managing to be quieter than mine. "Anything specific?" I made sure to sneak in a quick kiss, somewhat hungry for affection.

"Ummm, a chocolate bar..?" He didn't really receive the kiss.

"..what kind?" I asked, relaxing slightly in the atmosphere as my voice raised in volume.

"Dark chocolate.." He said plainly. 

I blink once, very slowly, and with a hunched over posture, went into the candy isle. I searched for a minute before finding dark chocolate and snatching it. I shuffled over to you him quietly. He took it quickly and possessively. I pulled out my wallet and went to the cashier, head hung low. I never had a hard time looking people in the eye but as I said, I don't want to be noticed. I put the slushee on the counter. He sneaked the chocolate bar onto the counter and waited patiently, gnawing his teeth together slightly. I paid for our stuff and walked out of the gas station, hurrying a little. He followed behind at the same pace and walked towards the car. I unlocked it and hopped into the passengers seat, sipping on my coke slushee. He got in the driver's seat and sank down. "Holy shit, I swear to god we looked like we were about to rob the place.."

"Yeah we fucking were. Luckily the cashier looks like they’re 15. You want some of this?"

"Yeah.."

I put the unused straw up to his lips. He started drinking the slushee, humming at the sweet taste. I smiled at him softly, even blushing a little. "Even though this situation is stressful as shit, you manage to make me happy."

He smiled while drinking the slushee, lightly blushing. I pulled the slushee away and put it in the cup holder. I put the car key into the ignition and turned it, the engine revving. "One kiss before you start driving again?" He cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss. "Alright.. Let's get going now.." He let go of my face and turned on the GPS. I blushed even more and giggled softly while maintaining some form of childlessness as I clicked in my seatbelt and sank back into the chair. "Okay okay.." I sighed out.

He clicked in the seatbelt and started driving, pulling out onto the road. I sighed again and turned on the radio. Some Queen song came on. The kind of song you can't walk normally to. He kept driving silently, focused on the road.

"Wanna play I spy?"

He got out of his trance after a few seconds. "Huh.. sure." 

"I spy with my little eye.. something brown."

"Umm... Wood..?" He asked in a confused tone.

"It is inside the car." I replied.

"Oh.. umm... the slushee??" He frowned a little, furrowing his eyebrows. Brown was a terrible choice.

"Correct, your turn." I happily responded, trying to make him feel better about being confused.

He opened his mouth and hesitated for a moment. Then he spoke. "Umm I spy with my little eye... something with the letter... S."

"The sky?" I asked. That's a bit generic.

"Yup.." Oh. Huh.

"Hm.. I spy with my little eye something.. green and blue." 

"Ummm.. a billboard..?" His shoulders raised, like a half-assed shrug.

"No." I bluntly answered. 

"The birds..?" He sighed out.

"There aren’t any around." I retorted, trying not to make him feel too bad. This was kind of tricky.

He gave in, sighing out again. "Uhhh... man... I don't know.." 

"Your eyes." I winked. 

He lightly blushed. "How was I supposed to guess that?"

"I told you, you have heterochromia." I snorted.. it was kinda pretty though.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah whatever."

"You’re just jealous I'm so smart about what I choose." I smugly proclaimed, putting a hand on my chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then I spy with my little eye something with the letter G."

"Gas pedal." I cocked my head.

"Nope."

"..uh.." I looked down and frowned.

"Uh..?" He mocked me, hiding his smugness beneath his eyes.

"Uhh... I don’t know." I finally admitted.

"Germs, Craig.." He smirked. "I guess I'm just too smart with what I choose." He said, trying to imitate me. Wow that is.. bad.. but I wont say anything of course.

"...I spy with my little eye a bitch." I retorted, crossing my arms. He looked to the side to see if there's any cars behind us. Then stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"..what." My eyes widened. Is he gonna fucking strangle me? Well, no.. he wouldn't do that.. right?

"Take it back dude!" He hissed angrily, huffing.

I rolled my eyes. "..I saw a female dog."

Tweek rolled his eyes and began to drive again, grumbling a little.

"..You’re not a bitch.. you’re a spazz man." I brought my knees up to my chest.

He chuckled, "I'll take spazz."

"Too bad you’re not a jazz spazz."

He let out a fake gasp.* "Whaat?"

"Sax jazz spazz." I giggled at my own dumb joke. He smiled and started laughing, losing his mind. Wow. And I always thought my jokes were bad. My giggles turned to laughter as well. I brushed some of my hair out of my face. Tweek wiped a singular, lonely tear. 

"Man.. I love you dude.."

"Bro.. I love you too.. that’s why we’re homies for life." I said to my on and off boyfriend of 8 years who I desperately want to marry.

"Hell yeah.. Eyy hold on dude." He smirked and held the steering wheel tightly.

"Huh." What the fuck. Tweek looked around the empty road and started speeding up. I pressed into the seat, holding onto the seatbelt for dear life. "Oh god-"  
He just continued driving quickly, showing no signs of slowing. What the fuck?? "Feeling brave?" I asked with a somewhat freaked out expression, still gripping the seatbelt.  
"NOPE." He started finally slowing down, I let go of the seatbelt and sat back up. "Exactly." He can't hold confidence or bravery like that for too long. Sometimes. Like the time he kicked my ass. Twice.  
"I regret doing that." , he breathed out, shaking as he continued to drive. "..then don’t do it again?" I replied quietly, furrowing my eyebrows.  
He nodded and just kept driving down an endless road. There's always another turning point. Another decision. There's always a gas station. A place to refresh and refuel what you're lacking. There's always more road. You keep driving, and you don't look back. There are people who will claw at you or hold you back, but you don't slow down. All that's ahead is the road. "When do you wanna switch?" I asked again, yawning. God this trip has been exhausting. Tweek responded. "Hmm, we could switch now if you want."  
"Nahh.. maybe in a bit. i might sleep some of the car ride off." I yawned again, stretching in my seat.  
"Alright dude." Tweek sighed, the car turning swerving me to the door side. I let out a small sigh and leant back into the soft plush of the passenger car seat, closing my eyes. I don’t have the time or care to worry. Tweek looked over at me, smiled softly and got his peacock eyes back on the never ending road, who's only stop is oblivion in a dense place. I fell asleep after a few minutes, lightly snoring as I entered the comforting void. Ew. *** After a few hours, Tweek started slamming his hand on the car's horn, making a loud blaring sound. A warning to the other drivers to not fuck with him. I woke up in a jolt and turned to him, eyes wide. "What?? What's going on?" He ignored me (ouch..) and lowered the window. "LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE ASSHOLE!!" I got excited at the prospect of harassing someone for a minor detail again. "DUDE. LET ME JOIN." I rolled down the window and stuck my middle finger out before putting my hand back in and rolling it back up. I cleared my throat and went back to being neutral. "So what the fuck was that about?" Tweek rolled the window back up and let out a sigh, groaning out of pure frustration and anger. "That asshole almost got us in a fucking accident! He stopped his car right in the middle of the road!! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!!" "..idiots? Tweek you need to loosen up. want me to play a song?" "Ugh... Yeah sure.." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. I let out a little sigh again and hooked up the aux to my phone. I lowered the volume of the music a bit before playing an IGOR song. "Seriously..?" Tweek groaned again, rolling his head on his shoulders. He rubbed his peacock eyes with one hand while the other one was on the steering wheel. "Yes, seriously. It’s a damn good song." I crossed my arms and huffed, furrowing my eyebrows as the synths and grainy microwave- but romantic- noise filled the car. Tweek placed his hand back on the steering wheel. "Yeah sure, whatever you say dude." ,he said nonchalantly. "Are you mad at me?" I asked bluntly. I never really showed it but.. I get somewhat worried at the thought of Tweek hating me. He's the only person I've ever really loved. Tweek slightly furrowed his translucent eyebrows at me, "Why would I be mad at you? I'm still pisse-" He looked over at my side and saw someone that almost bumped into our car because they were using their phone. "Lower your fucking glass Craig." he hissed angrily, his eyebrows furrowing further as he scowled. I sighed and rolled the window down. Tweek yelled right in front of my face, the car swerving a little. "HEY, INSTEAD OF TEXTING YOUR UGLY ASS BOYFRIEND OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE DOING, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD FOR GODS SAKE!!" The car's driver flinched and switched lanes. "GOD.. PEOPLE THESE DAYS.." he groaned. I rolled the window back up as quickly as I could. "Dude.. we can switch if you want to." I asked nonchalantly, gulping. Jesus fuck what is wrong with him? Tweek let out a huff and pulled the car to the side of the road. "Yeah go ahead.." He clicked off his seatbelt and got out of the driver's seat. I clicked off mine and got out of the passenger's seat before switching to the drivers and clicking my seatbelt back on. Tweek got in my seat, clicked his seatbelt back on and sank into the leather seat. I put my hands on the steering wheel, flexing my fingers around the hard plastic before looking at him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before suddenly driving back onto the main road, looking around suspiciously again. Trust no one. "What do you think the people back at south park are doing..?" He asked a tad quietly, rubbing the fabric of his seatbelt. He took his phone and started using it, scrolling through something. "Probably making search parties and looking in the woods.. I bet Clyde is crying." Tweek threw his phone on the back seat. "Well.. do you think they'll find us..?" I bit my lip and suddenly sped up for a second before slowing down. The rush of thoughts and silent emotions hit me somewhat. I let out a little sigh. "Why would they want to find us?" I asked bluntly. "I dunno man.." he curled up somewhat. I knew why. We're accessories. Playthings to look at and admire until you get bored of us. They only want us because then they can be called progressive. Because we sit there and look cute. Because sometimes people forget to even look at us AS people. It's tiring being treated like that. I just want to love Tweek in peace. He looked at the GPS and sighed. "Only six more hours.." Six hours of hell. I decided to finally indirectly answer his question. "They probably won’t. the authorities in South Park are shitty. They can barely accomplish things normally." I groaned. "That’s a long time. Hopefully we can get into Nevada before they find us." "Makes sense." Tweek placed his hand over his face as if he had a headache. I looked over and smiled sympathetically. "You okay hun?" He made a small noise. "Mhm.." I slowed down a bit and reached my hand to the backseat before pulling out my satchel and tossing it into his lap. "See if you find anything interesting in there." Tweek opened the satchel and looked around inside curiously. "How much stuff did you bring exactly?" I shrugged. "Just.. enough." Tweek rolled his peacock colored eyes and kept looking around the satchel. Random, pure white pristine feathers, a shell compact phone, and a phone charger. Plus a small iPod with headphones. Tweek took out the iPod and headphones, placing the satchel back on the backseat. He put on the headphones and looked for a song. They fit pretty snugly. I kept my eyes on the road, focused. A few of the songs were Astronaut by Future Crib, Community Garden by The Scary Jokes, and Melancholy Astronautic Man by Allie Moss, just to name a few. Tweek played community garden and closed his eyes, shifting into a comfortable position. The opening lines are.. a little concerning but it sounded sweet. Loving even. I continued to drive calmly. I don’t remember why I kept it after all these years. Tweek kept his eyes closed and smiled. I glanced at him and smiled a little too. "How is it?" "Its nice.." He responded oddly calmly. "Yeah.. it reminds me of you a bit." I sped up the car slightly. "Hmm.. really..?" Tweek slightly opened his eyes. Man he has pretty eyebrows. "Yeah I mean.. for some reason the way she says honeypie reminds me of how I call you honey." I lightly blushed, the pink tinting my tanned cheeks. He chuckled. "Wow.. alright.." Tweek closed his eyes again, his peacock eyes hiding under his eyelids. I reached over and gently pinched Tweek's cheek before putting my hand back on the steering wheel. "You can nap if you want to.." Tweek sank into his warm leather seat and eventually fell fast asleep. I continued on driving down this endless black road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder again, please take anything Craig says with a grain of salt. Please DO NOT follow his advice on running ahead and never looking back, I just wanted to make a Bojack Horseman reference. Some chapters will be in Tweek's POV! ~ Admin Mex/Craig.


End file.
